


I is for ink

by Rinkafic



Series: Lorne Parrish Alphabet Soup [17]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a remix/takes place in elderwitty  & squidgiepdx ’s “Live a Little” ‘verse, a shout out to Squidgie for the point in the direction and permission to play there. </p><p>Parrish goes to Pegasus Tattoo and Piercing for some ink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I is for ink

As he patted the soil around the last seedling in the row, David glanced down at his watch. He had just enough time to get home, shower and get over to Pegasus Tattoo and Body Piercing to meet Evan. He stood up and stretched and as he lowered his arm, his gaze slid over the rose and thorn that adorned his left forearm. The design had been Evan’s idea, he had drawn it one evening while they had been curled up on David’s couch watching television. Evan was rarely without his sketchpad in easy reach during his off hours, David didn’t mind, his artistic talent fascinated and amazed David.

Evan had protested that the design was just a doodle, and had insisted on cleaning it up before he would consider putting it on David’s body, though David thought it was fine as it was. The final design was more of a traditional style, with heavy, defined black lines and bright reds and greens. It pleased David, though he secretly preferred the original sketch. In fact, he had begged Evan to give him the page from his sketch pad, he had the drawing on his desk at home. Whenever he looked at his arm, he remembered all the time and effort that had gone into the making of it, the process had been as important to him as the end result. That Evan had been the one responsible for it from beginning to end gave David a little thrill. 

Driving over to the shop, David hoped Rodney wouldn’t be around tonight. He was tired and wasn’t in the mood to deal with him. He just wanted to see Evan. McKay had been gleeful ever since David and Evan had started seeing each other exclusively, claiming full responsibility for getting them together, and mentioning it at every opportunity. He was a very annoying yenta.

As he pushed through the door, David sighed with relief. John’s station was tidied and dark, he and Rodney were nowhere in sight. Evan was alone in the shop. He looked up from his sketchpad, smiled and waved. “Hi!”

“Hi yourself. All alone tonight?”

“Yup, you’re my last appointment. Did you decide which design?” 

David shook his head. “I can’t decide. You choose.”

“David, it’s your back...”

“Which I am not going to be looking at. Currently, you see more of it than I do.”

“Oh, that is a loaded statement,” Evan leered at him, pulled over a stool and patted the seat. He sat and tugged his t-shirt over his head, fussing with it and folding it over his knee as Evan smoothed his hands over his back. “You’re sure you want me to choose?” 

“I liked all the sketches you showed me.”

Evan sighed heavily. “But...”

“I trust you. I liked all of them. I’d be thrilled with any one of them, Ev.”

Fingers traced over his back. “I’m partial to the tribal phoenix shoulder piece. I thought about getting John to do it for me. New life, rising from the ashes of the old, pretty symbolic.”

Looking over his shoulder, David smiled. “You do know that Rodney would never, ever let us live it down if we got matching tattoos.”

“There is that to consider. Let me think about this while I prep.” Evan handed him the auth form to sign. David shivered as Evan shaved and cleaned the site. When he had first come here, for the dandelion panels that were on his upper arm, he had not expected to like it. But he felt something when he was under Evan’s hands, when Evan was marking him. In less than a year, his life had changed so radically, just by having Evan in his life. 

“I want the phoenix, definitely. And I think I’d really like it if you got the same design. Seeing it on you and knowing it matched what was on my back would be pretty damned cool.”

Evan nodded. “I’ll do the outline and maybe a little of the fill, depending how you’re holding up. I’m going to add a few details to make yours personal to you, I think I’ll edge it in leaves, instead of all flames. Maybe add a flower or two.”

“And you can get pens or brushes on yours.” David was really getting into the idea now. 

“I’ll bounce it off John, see what he says. He’s more into tribal than me, he might have some ideas. He has a way with hiding images in the design, so you don’t always see everything at first glance.”

“I want your design on my back,” David said firmly.

Evan patted his skin. “I know.” He picked up the sketch and a pencil and erased a few lines and drew in some new ones as David leaned over his arm and watched. “See, like this, feathering off the bottom, a little vine-like here and over here to trail off.”

“I like that.” David nodded in approval at the change. 

One of the things that had impressed David about Evan, when he learned a little more about tattooing, was that he drew in his designs by hand, using a permanent marker and then he inked over the lines. He didn’t typically use a stencil. He leaned on the counter in front of him as Evan began to draw on his back, closing his eyes and enjoying the feel of his boyfriend drawing on him, using him as a canvas. He zoned out.

As he worked, Evan hummed along with the radio and moved around on his wheeled stool to reach different spots on David’s shoulders. “Okay, check this.” Evan poked his ribs when David didn’t lift his head immediately, still happily dozing. 

He glanced up at the mirror on the wall, Evan was holding another mirror to reflect the design on his back. He perked up out of his daze when he saw the black marker lines swooping over his shoulders and down his back. “Evan,” he breathed out, turning his head from side to side to see the whole thing. “Wow! This is going to be so cool.”

“It’ll take a few sessions to get the whole thing filled in, I don’t want to send you home hurting. All good to go?”

David nodded and Evan set the mirror aside. “Let’s move over to the bench, so you can rest your head.” David went over and settled himself face down on the padded bench, wrapping his arms around the headrest and sighing as Evan pressed close against him and he felt the first sting of the needle sliding under his skin. 

 

The End


End file.
